


Crazy For Loving You

by VampAmber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Complete, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Patsy Cline - Freeform, Pointless, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: WhenCrazyby Patsy Cline comes onto the jukebox at the bar they're at, it gets Dean to thinking about his feelings for Castiel. He'd come way too close to losing his angel to stay in denial any longer.





	Crazy For Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on a single word prompt. The word was **Crazy**. The song immediately got stuck in my head, and I saw Dean singing it to Cas, and that's how fics are made ladies and gentlemen. ^_^

Dean had enough alcohol in his system that he was a bit tipsy when the song came on the jukebox.The country western bar they’d found down the street from their hotel room had speakers set up, so even though their table wasn’t close to it, the song was still nice and loud.

The hunt they’d been on had just finished, and not only were both brothers exhausted, so was Cas. Dean had declared that they deserved a break, and even Sam hadn’t complained when Dean forced him into ordering the steak dinner. His only act of rebellion was ordering a salad for one of his sides. Dean had also made sure the beer was flowing, as well as the harder stuff like whiskey. They’d lost the family they were trying to protect, and Dean needed the harder stuff right now more than ever.

“Crazy… I’m crazy for feeling… so lonely…” Patsy Cline’s voice crooned out. Dean sat up in attention, because this was the exact kind of song his current mood called for.

Castiel hadn’t noticed the song, but Dean couldn’t help but notice him. He’d been nursing feelings for the angel for years now, but had been in denial for it until tonight. Seeing the angel almost get taken out permanently by the monster after it had finished with the father had shaken the hunter to the core. Feelings had become impossible to ignore, no matter what his own father had always forced down his throat as a kid: had to be a man, and men only liked women. But damn it, Dean could be a man and still like Cas.

“Worry… why do I let myself worry?” Yeah, why did he worry about admitting his feelings, anyway? “Wondering… what in the world did I do?”

Cas gave Dean an odd look, but then went back to the conversation he had been having with Sam. But Dean’s heart hurt, he wanted to kiss the angel so badly. He moved his head and realized he was already past tipsy, but that didn’t matter. He needed to say something, do something. He needed Cas. He loved Cas.

“I'm crazy for trying… and crazy for crying,” Dean sang along with the song, staring directly at Cas as he did so. “And I'm crazy for loving you,” he spoke the last part instead of singing it, and stared the angel directly in the eye. He may have been somewhat drunk, but he meant what he said. “I love you, Cas.”

Sam actually fell out of his chair, he was so startled by Dean’s sudden love confession, but Cas just tilted his head. “You’re drunk, Dean,” he pointed out.

“Doesn’t matter, I love you anyway,” Dean said, only slurring slightly.

“Then tell me in the morning when you’re sober,” Cas said, looking upset. Before Dean could respond, he got out of his chair and left the bar.

“Dean, you may have screwed up there,” Sam pointed out.

“I’ll fix it,” Dean muttered, “as soon as the room stops spinning.” Maybe Cas had been right about him being drunk…

Sam helped his brother back to their motel room, and Dean passed out the second his face hit the pillow. His head was pounding and his mouth was filled with glue when he woke up the next day, but he remembered last night perfectly fine.

Dean hit the dial button and punched in Cas’ phone number from memory. 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas’ voice sounded exasperated when he answered.

“Sorry about last night,” Dean said immediately, feeling like a right asshole for how his confession had come out. Cas deserved so much better.

“It’s okay, Dean,” Cas sighed. “You were drunk, I understand.”

“We need to talk,” Dean said, rubbing at his crud encrusted eyes. His head was killing him, and he was regretting all that whiskey now.

There was the fluttering sound of wings, then Cas was standing next to the bed. Dean glanced over at the other bed and saw that they were alone.

“There’s no need to apologize for last night, Dean. I understand,” Cas started, but then Dean cut him off.

“I love you, Cas,” Dean said, standing up to stare the angel in the eyes once again.

“Dean?” Cas asked, sounding unsure.

“You said to say it again when I was sober,” Dean reminded him. “Well, I’m hungover but sober, and I still love you.”

“Dean?” Cas sounded like he was afraid to hope now, so the hunter leaned in and pulled him into a kiss. The moment their lips touched, Dean forgot about everything that wasn’t this kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, Cas looked dazed. But he smiled when he said “I love you too, Dean.”

Maybe it wasn’t so crazy, after all.


End file.
